


everlong

by WeeBeastie



Series: everlong verse [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeastie/pseuds/WeeBeastie
Summary: and i wonderif everything could ever feel this real foreverif anything could ever be this good againthe only thing i'll ever ask of youyou've got to promise not to stop when i say when





	everlong

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an answer to the following anonymous prompt on the Black Sails kink meme:
> 
> “Sjdjdkdksdns idk if it’s been sent already but silverflint: praise kink for the kink meme”
> 
> Title and lyrics in the summary borrowed from “Everlong” by the Foo Fighters because I heard it on the radio while I was thinking about writing this. Specifically the acoustic version, it’s so pretty!
> 
> Please do read the tags - there’s some light BDSM and bondage happening in this fic. If that’s not your thing, time to hit the back button. :)

Silver’s had a very long day. Demanding patrons, wait staff who can’t seem to keep from fucking or fighting each other (or doing both), and the slowest, longest goddamn bus ride home known to man. Who asked the driver to take them on a tour of Queens, anyway? Plus his left leg is aching a little, because even the best prosthetic in the world isn’t really meant for a 14-hour shift in a kitchen like his - and his prosthetic, alas, is not the best in the world anyway.

He expects Flint to already be asleep when he finally steps in through the front door of their apartment, but instead he finds his partner sitting up on the couch with their lanky cat Armada stretched across his lap. He’s got a book in his hands and his reading glasses perched on his nose. 

“Hey,” Silver says, coming up behind him and leaning down to give his whiskered cheek a kiss. “You’re up late.”

“Wanted to wait up for you,” Flint says as he sets the book aside, reaching up with one arm to pull Silver down close to him and give him a proper kiss hello. 

“Mm,” Silver purrs when he pulls back. “How was shipyard today?” he asks as he walks gingerly around to sit on the couch, stretching out his left leg with a groan. 

“Good. Things are coming along,” Flint says, taking off his glasses, and Silver can feel him looking him up and down. He’s taking stock. “Your leg bothering you?”

“Not too much,” Silver says, downplaying his pain on purpose. Armada stirs and prances over to make himself at home on Silver’s lap instead, kneading his thigh and purring like crazy. Silver scratches him behind the ears. “I’m just tired. Long day. One of those where you just...wonder why you do what you do, y’know?”

“Well, you personally do what you do because you’re amazing at it,” Flint says without hesitation. Silver blushes and doesn’t say anything. “I’m serious,” Flint insists, and shifts closer to him on the couch. “Do you need a little reminding? Hmm?” he asks, and Silver can feel his warm breath on his ear, followed by the soft press of his lips and then the gentle sting of his teeth closing on the edge of Silver’s ear. 

“I could do with some,” Silver allows, leaning close to Flint. “I do enjoy hearing about how awesome I am.”

Flint laughs softly in Silver’s ear and takes his hand. “Come on, then,” he rumbles. 

Silver shoos Armada off his lap and stands, following Flint to their bedroom. He takes off his shirt and sits on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes, his prosthetic, and his pants. When he looks up, Flint is standing in front of him sans shirt, his arms folded over his bare, freckled chest. 

“What can I do for you tonight?” Flint purrs in his ‘take charge’ voice, tucking Silver’s hair behind his ear.

Silver peers up into his eyes, swallowing hard. It’s never been easy for him to just ask for what he wants, point blank, but he knows how much Flint appreciates it when he does. 

“Just...tell me nice things about myself?” Silver asks. “And, um. I might like to have my hands tied while you do it.”

“With pleasure,” Flint says, and leans in to give him a sweet kiss before moving away to prepare.

Silver settles on his back on the bed, resting his hands on his stomach. Moments later Flint returns and takes Silver’s hands gently in his own, humming a jaunty little tune as he binds Silver’s wrists with rope. 

“There you are,” he says once Silver’s been properly secured. “Look at you, what a good boy,” he murmurs. Silver blushes, shifting on the bed. “You are so good,” Flint says, and Silver can feel his face burning red with embarrassment and excitement. This is exactly what he needs. 

“Am I?” he asks, flexing his fingers. He looks up into Flint’s eyes. “I called one of the line cooks a name today. Yelled at him. Went full Gordon Ramsay.”

“Oh dear,” Flint says and laughs a little, smoothing one hand over Silver’s curls. Silver purrs and presses his head against Flint’s palm, silently asking for more. “I’m sure he deserved it.”

“He dropped a pot of something I’d been working on since this morning,” Silver says, sighing happily as Flint’s fingers comb through his hair, massaging his scalp. That feels heavenly. “It was Billy.”

“Fucking useless idiot,” Flint says on a sympathetic sigh and shakes his head. 

“That’s exactly what I said,” Silver says, grinning. 

“Mm. Well, I can’t blame you,” Flint murmurs, his hand wandering down from Silver’s head to his neck to his shoulder. He starts massaging Silver’s shoulders with both hands and Silver groans delightedly, feeling himself relaxing into the bed. “That’s it. Beautiful, John. So beautiful,” Flint says. “You’re everything I want, you know. You’re so smart, so clever,” he says, and Silver can feel himself getting hard now. He’d be touching himself if not for the rope binding his wrists, which is exactly why he asked Flint to use it. 

“More,” he pleads quietly, fingers curling and flexing. Flint’s hands on him are grounding him, keeping him present so he doesn’t get too overwhelmed by all the praise. God help him, but he _loves_ to hear about how good he is. 

“You’re behaving so well, too. Look at you keeping your hands to yourself. I can see how much you want to touch, but you asked to be tied so you wouldn’t, didn’t you? Such self-control, such discipline. What a good boy I have,” Flint says, his voice low and dark, hands traveling down from Silver’s shoulders to his chest. 

Silver keens, his hips shifting. He’s only wearing his underwear, and it’s getting tight enough now to be uncomfortable. He looks into Flint’s eyes, pleading with him silently.

“Such a good boy,” Flint purrs, smiling at him, and then he’s taking Silver’s underwear off him, casting it aside once Silver has wriggled out of it. Silver breathes a sigh of relief. “There, is that better? You’ve earned it. I could touch you, too, if you want me to. You deserve so much pleasure, John. You deserve to feel good.”

“Yeah,” Silver whispers, arching his back. “Touch me. Please, James.”

“So polite! What excellent manners,” Flint says approvingly, and then he’s wrapping one large, rough hand around Silver’s cock, starting to stroke him just the way he likes. It’s perfect. He feels pleasure building in the base of him and looks into Flint’s eyes, needing to see him, to watch his face as they do this. “There’s my boy,” Flint says tenderly, leaning down and kissing his forehead. 

“Don’t stop, please,” Silver gasps, moving his hips with Flint’s hand, starting to thrust into his fist. He squeezes his eyes shut, concentrating on how good Flint’s hand is on him. He’s not going to last long, he can feel it. 

“Do you know how much you turn me on, hm? How much satisfaction I get just from touching you and telling you how perfect you are for me? So handsome and talented, what a good, _good_ boy,” Flint rumbles.

“Ahh, yeah,” Silver pants, feeling his body start to tense as he speeds towards orgasm. It almost hurts, he’s so tired from working all day, but he can tell the release will be amazing. 

“Come for me, John. You look so amazing right now, on the edge like this. I wish you could see yourself,” Flint murmurs. 

Silver cries out and comes then, feeling it rocketing all through his body, his spine tingling and his thighs shaking. He thrusts into Flint’s hand a few more times, then groans and turns his head to one side, breathing hard. He feels almost lightheaded from it, contentedly overwhelmed. 

“Perfect,” Flint whispers, and Silver opens his eyes, looking up at Flint just in time to see him licking the come off his fingers. 

“Damn,” Silver says with a breathless laugh, beaming up at Flint. He feels so good now, so bright and alive, the tension of the frustrating day gone completely from his body. “Thank you,” he says as Flint unties his wrists and puts the rope aside, stroking his fingers lightly over Silver’s wrists the way he likes to do after he’s had him tied up. It’s a sweet gesture, one Silver always notices and appreciates. 

“Feeling better now?” Flint asks, stretching out on his side next to Silver and reaching for him. Silver goes eagerly, curling up in Flint’s embrace. 

“Yeah, much better. Thanks,” Silver murmurs, tucking his head into Flint’s shoulder. “You always know what I need.”

“Mm, that I do,” Flint says, and Silver can’t help but laugh at the smugness in his voice. 

“I’ll apologize to Billy tomorrow,” Silver says, yawning, pressing a sleepy kiss to Flint’s warm skin. 

“Who’s Billy?”


End file.
